


You were made for me

by demented_queen



Category: The Walking Dead (TV), The Walking Dead - All Media Types
Genre: Bottom Rick, Established Relationship, M/M, PWP, Really horny Daryl, Top Daryl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-03
Updated: 2015-02-03
Packaged: 2018-03-10 07:33:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3282191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/demented_queen/pseuds/demented_queen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After having to hide from a herd and fighting off a bar full of walkers, you would think the boys would want to take it easy.</p>
<p>Daryl has a strange idea of 'taking it easy.'</p>
<p>Takes place sometime between S3 and S4.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You were made for me

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so here's that PWP I promised.
> 
> Pooltable sex aplenty.
> 
> Your welcome.

 

  
  
  
“All clear?” Rick called out to Daryl as he entered back into the main part of the bar from the storage room.  
  
“Yeah, none’r back there,” Daryl said, pointing somewhere behind him.  He looked down at one of the walkers on the barroom floor, still twitching, letting lose a bolt right into its brain.  “Now we’re clear.”  
  
“Ya think?” Rick chaffed.  
  
The two men surveyed the carnage all around them in the small dive they had just managed to take refuge in, when a herd had blown through the town they were rummaging for supplies in.  
  
But of course, nothing was ever that easy in the undead apocalypse as there were still some walkers in the establishment.  Not wanting to shoot at the stragglers, thereby alerting the herd outside, Rick had grabbed a pool cue and started to run through any walker that had come near him while Daryl had dispatched his small throng with his knife.  
  
When all was said and done, they had killed about twelve walkers total.  
  
Rick looked at Daryl, who seemed to have all his focus aimed directly at him.  
  
“You okay?” Rick asked.  
  
“Yeah,” Daryl smirked back, “‘M okay.  You okay?”  
  
“I’m, okay,” Rick said, a small smile curling his lips.  
  
“Well then, guess we’re both okay,” Daryl chuckled as he _stalked_ toward Rick.  
  
“Daryl?” Rick asked, slightly puzzled.    
  
And then it hit him.  
  
Rick knew that look.    
  
The look of his very turned on, _very horny_ lover.  
  
Daryl stopped in front of Rick, who happened to be edging slowly toward the pool table.  “You should’a seen yourself with that pool cue.  Man, it was…you were… _beautiful_.”  
  
Rick would swear later on a stack of Bibles that Daryl’s eyes had been twinkling when he said the word ‘beautiful.’  
  
“Yeah, ‘m a regular Jackie Chan,” Rick laughed nervously as he backed up against the aforementioned pool table.  
  
But Daryl wouldn’t want to, no, _couldn’t_ , again.  
  
Twice in one day?  
  
Daryl stopped in front of Rick, having pinned him effectively to that very stable, very unmoving pool table.  
  
Rick could feel Daryl’s hardness through his jeans.  
  
“Got a little excited, did ya?” Rick teased.  
  
Either that, or Daryl managed to find a lead pipe that he stashed down his pants.  
  
“Shit Grimes!  I could drive nails inta a six inch piece a wood right ‘bout now with this thing,” Daryl snarled as he rubbed the front of his crotch.  
  
“Well tha’ could come in handy, if we were wantin’ to board up… _oomph_ ,” Rick moaned as Daryl drove his tongue deep into Rick’s mouth.  
  
Rick tried to catch his breath as his unrelenting lover’s body was fully plastered against him, grinding insistently.  Daryl ended the kiss by biting down on Rick’s lower lip, dragging it away with him by his teeth, and then letting it go to snap back into place on Rick’s dumbfounded face.  
  
“Should’na we,” Rick stuttered, “make sure we’re secure in here…”  
  
“Did that already,” Daryl said as he looked at Rick with full intent.  
  
With full intent to fuck him three ways from Sunday.  
  
With that monster that was currently residing in his pants.  
  
“You got lube?” Rick swallowed.  “I mean, ’s not like we carry it…”  
  
“Don’t need it,” Daryl breathed out as he ran his nose around Rick’s jawline and paused next to his ear.  “I bet you’re still all wet an’ open from this mornin.’”  
  
He had him there.  He could still feel the burn from where Daryl had driven into him in the showers before everyone at the prison had even risen from their slumber.  
  
And before Rick could effectively make Daryl see reason, and that he would like to use some lube, thank you very much, his lover had picked him up by his ass, (Rick involuntarily shifting his legs up so they wrapped around the back of Daryl’s legs) and hoisted him onto the edge of that accursed pool table.  
  
“There, right where I want ya,’” Daryl said smugly.  
  
“Did you…did you just _manhandle_ me?” Rick stammered.  
  
“Yeah I did, you’re acting all pissy and,” Daryl defended while waving his arm at Rick, “just shut up.”  
  
“I’m pissy?!  You wanna drive that _thing_ inta me without any,” Rick was cut off by Daryl shoving his tongue into his mouth again.  It was followed by a quick secession of nibbles on his lips and one last bite to let Rick know who was in charge at the moment.

But Rick already knew.

Rick braced himself back on the table surface as Daryl pulled his boots off, throwing them behind him, one of them hitting a dead walker in the head and bouncing off.  
  
“Socks too?” Rick pouted.  “My feet are cold.”  
  
Daryl smirked, “won’t be cold for long.”  And with that, Daryl lifted a foot and pulled off the first sock ever so slowly, a leer on his face, then doing the same to the other, while he ran one finger down the sole of Rick’s foot.  
  
“Ya know that tickles,” Rick squirmed.  
  
“Yeah, I do,” he smiled before his face changed and he snarled.  “Now, no more foreplay.”  
  
“That was foreplay?  That was taking off my god-damned,” but before Rick could finish that sentence, Daryl pushed him backward, yanking Rick’s jeans down his slim hips.  
  
“Daryl!  Hang on!  Can you fuckin’ unbutton ‘em first?!”   
  
“You’all wear your jeans so fuckin’ tight.  Fuckin’ teasing me,” Daryl muttered as he pulled them down Rick’s legs and threw the offending clothing behind him.  
  
Rick looked over his shoulder to make sure they weren’t laying on some walker’s head or in a pool of blood.  
  
Rick was now completely naked from the waist down.  “One more thin,’” Daryl said as he unbuttoned Rick’s shirt so most of his chest was exposed, his lover tracing his fingers around his lower belly.  
  
“Oh Jesus,” Rick shivered.  “’S cold.”  
  
“Told ya, won’t be for long,” Daryl grinned as he looked down into Rick’s face, licking his lips.    
  
This wasn’t going to be some long, slow fuck.  
  
This was going to be hard and fast.  
  
Daryl lifted Rick so he sat facing him, unbuttoned his own jeans thereby exposing his erection, and grabbed Rick’s hand, placing it on his hardness.  
  
“I don’t think I need to stroke that any more,” Rick winced.  
  
“Tip’s wet,” Daryl whispered as he came in to lick and kiss at Rick’s throat, “rub your thumb over it, get it slick.”  
  
Rick quickly did as he was told.  
  
This was all the prep he would apparently be getting.  
  
Rubbing his thumb over the slit, Rick spread the pre-cum (and there was so much) over the entire length.  He would have kept going, listening to the way Daryl was moaning while pumping himself into Rick’s hand if Daryl hadn’t stepped back.  
  
Daryl pushed Rick back onto the green felt of the pool table and brought his legs up, spreading him while holding each leg up under each knee, then placed his finger at Rick’s entrance, sliding it in slowly.  
  
Daryl was right.    
  
He was still wet.  
  
Sore too.  
  
“You’re still open,” Daryl smiled lazily and winked, “and wet.”  
  
Rick would have thought his lover drunk the way he was leering at him in that moment.  
  
Despite being as ‘open’ as Daryl proclaimed, he still made to stretch him with his fingers.  Daryl drove two fingers in, while sliding in a third, burying them all in knuckles deep.  
  
Rick arched his back off the table as Daryl hit his prostate.  
  
“Fuck that’s hot!” Daryl growled.  “You ready?”  
  
“Yeah,” Rick panted.  
  
Ready wasn’t the exact right word, but God help him, he _wanted_ this now just as badly as Daryl did.  
  
Daryl lined himself up and pushed in all the way to the hilt, Rick arching off the table as he hit his sweet spot yet again.  “Oh God, that’s good,” Daryl purred as he closed his eyes in bliss.    
  
He pulled out slowly, Rick feeling slightly empty in the spot where he had just felt a wonderful fullness.  He watched as Daryl looked down at him and smiled, thrusting quickly back in, again hitting his prostate.   
  
“Jesus!” Rick wailed, shuddering from the sensation.  
  
“God, I just fucked ya this mornin,’” Daryl moaned as he pulled out and thrust in again, speeding up with each thrust, “an’ you’re still so tight.”  
  
Rick couldn’t talk.  
  
He couldn’t even think clearly.  
  
Rick’s body shook with each and every one of Daryl’s thrust, as his hard cock kept hitting his prostate.  
  
Now Daryl was usually a quiet man but what the group didn’t know was just how chatty his lover got during sex.  
  
Especially when it came to dirty talk.  
  
“I could fuck ya fuckin’ five times a fuckin’ day,” Daryl groaned as he thrust in, his thrusts becoming faster and more frantic, Rick’s mind turning to a chaotic mess the faster they became and the more filthy his lover spoke, “an’ you’d still feel so fuckin’ good.”  
  
At this point, Daryl had completely lost it and was basking in his carnality.  
  
He had left ‘hard and fast’ behind and was completely unhinged, invading Rick’s body over and over again wildly.  
  
Had the ill-fated pool table not been attached to the floor, it would have been smashing against the wall with the force of Daryl banging away at Rick.  
  
“Fuck!” Daryl yelled.  At some point he had stopped holding up Rick’s legs, his hands wrapped tightly around Rick’s hips instead, holding them down as Daryl braced himself over his lover.  
  
Rick’s legs were staying up on their own.  He couldn’t move them if he wanted.  
  
His back was getting friction burn against the green velvet of the table and his legs were starting to cramp, but all Rick could really feel was his spot being rammed into continuously, the pleasure mounting to the point where a herd of walkers could come through the door, intent on devouring the both of them and he just wouldn’t give a holy shit.  
  
“’S like you was made for me,” Daryl panted as he breathed out harshly, “jus’ me.”  
  
Rick’s eyes rolled to the back of his head in utter bliss.  “Guess,” Rick gasped, “I was,” and swallowed, “jus’ you.”  
  
Before Rick could say another word, his mind went blank, pleasure overcoming him, invading every single point in his body, and he came.  He came so hard, he shot over his entire lower belly, his body shaking and convulsing as he came down from his high.  
  
“Oh Fuck!” Daryl roared.  “ _Rick!_ ”  Daryl jerked hard once, twice, before he came deep inside of Rick.  “Fuck,” he panted as he tried to control his quavering body, his arms braced on either side of Rick on the table.  
  
Rick’s legs slowly fell from Daryl’s back, the whole time neither man looking away as they both stared intently at each other.  
  
Daryl ran his hand through Rick’s sweaty curls, tucking a strand behind his ear.  “What ya do ta me,” Daryl nodded as he tried to catch his breath.  His forehead touched Rick’s before he pushed himself away from the table.    
  
Straightening himself up and refastening his jeans, he threw a towel to Rick.  
  
“Thanks,” Rick huffed as he wiped off his stomach while slowly sitting up.  “Well, I think ya fucked the bow-legged outta me.”  
  
Daryl smirked as he looked up, “I like your bow legs.  ’S cute.”  
  
“Cute,” Rick scoffed.  “Well, great, cuz I think I’ll be walkin’ funny even more so than usual.”  
  
Daryl retrieved Ricks boots, socks and jeans, and brought them back to him.  
  
Rick jumped off the table with a grunt.  
  
“Ya okay?” Daryl winced.  
  
“Don’t start _that_ again,” Rick said while trying to move around gingerly.  “God, if I wasn’t sore ‘fore down there, ‘m now.”  
  
“I’ll make it better.  Use that cream.  I’ll take a look at it tonight,” Daryl smiled.  
  
“Oh no!”  Rick pointed an accusing finger at Daryl, “you are _not_ goin’ anywhere near my ass for at least a month, ya crazy fuck.”  
  
Daryl playfully pouted at Rick before chuckling.  
  
Rick knew a month was a slight exaggeration.  
  
He would probably give it another eight hours.  
  
“We should go.  Those walkers smell somethin’ fierce,” Rick cringed.  
  
Coming to stand before Rick, Daryl leaned in and touched foreheads together again, smiling fondly, “couldn’t tell.  I jus’ smell you.”  
  
“Aw, Daryl, you’re such a romantic,” Rick mocked before breaking into a full body chuckle, Daryl swiping at him playfully.  
  
Daryl looked out the window carefully.  “Looks like the herd’s gone.”  He did a double take and scoffed, “looks like the calvary’s come too.  Michonne and Sasha’s here.”  Daryl turned to Rick, “better put your game face on.”  
  
When it came to the group, it was Rick they all turned to.  
  
It was Rick they relied on.  
  
It was Rick in the driver’s seat.  
  
And he could do it.  He did do it.  
  
As long as when the lights went out, when he needed someone else to turn to, Daryl was there.  
  
And then he could let Daryl drive.  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Actually, a comment thrown my way would be great. Why? Because it's been about six years since I've written porn, real porn, and I'm probably kinda rusty. Since writing again, and being that there will be porn aplenty in my two stories, I needed to get back into the swing of things, get back onto that horse and every other idiom you can think of.
> 
> So, just let me know what you thought, or if it sounded weird or 'yeah, that was hot.' 
> 
> PS. I'm feeling much better about the Super Bowl so you don't have to skirt around that. :)


End file.
